A typical user behavior when searching the Web for specific information is to execute an initial query, and then one or more follow-up queries. In general, a user does this in an attempt to refine the initial results, or to obtain more information. Another typical user behavior is related to searching in an exploratory manner, in which a user starts querying around a general area of interest, using a search engine as a hub for exploring the Web.
In such situations, users generally follow a pattern of querying, namely browsing to a search result, and then returning to the search engine to reformulate the previous query. Existing query suggestion technologies assist in this process by displaying related queries in a designated location on the page. However, this does not provide the user with any particular context with respect to the other results.